Conventional door handle assemblies, either of the push button type or pull out type, include a series of bell cranks for converting the linear movement of the push button or of the handle transversely of the vehicle door into vertical linear movement in order to operate the vehicle door latch. In certain vehicle doors, due to the lesser spacing than normal of the inner and outer panels, it is difficult to fit such operating mechanism into the available space.